


temporary bliss

by stylinshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, like a shitload of it wow me, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i can't keep touching you like this, if it's just temporary bliss.)</p>
<p>harry thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temporary bliss

**Author's Note:**

> aAaaHHHH

louis is asleep.  
harry watches him. it sounds a little creepy, but it’s the only chance he gets. outside this room, he’s a different person. now louis is soft and sleepy and harry doesn’t know why he hides this, it’s sort of perfect to him.  
he knows tomorrow morning will be a different story, he’ll get up and louis won’t be there, he won’t be in the flat at all, and they’ll see each other at the studio, and harry’ll probably do something hot and the pattern repeats, they go home and louis fucks him meaninglessly, leaves their flat the next morning.  
harry knows it’s not right, but louis is his best mate. louis’ been with him, for their fame rising, his singing, both of them singing, all the boys-louis has always been there. he wants to stay with louis forever. but harry’s just a good fuck to him.  
he looks back at the older man and he looks at peace, not troubled by what others think of him, what everyone is saying about him, all his problems. harry wants to see louis like this always, harry wants to make louis feel like this.  
he knows he can’t. he knows louis won’t let him, he’s tried. louis is always closed off, unless it’s after sex or maybe sometimes he’s drunk and he’ll grip at harry like a koala, giggling and saying ‘love you, hazza,’ and it always hurts harry so bad, because next morning louis won’t be there, louis won’t even call him hazza anymore.  
he knows he should stop this, stop sleeping with louis because he’s falling in love with him slowly, maybe he’s always been in love with him, since that day in the bathroom with the oops and hi, and louis doesn’t see harry as anything but a nice face, a good body, a great fuck.  
and it stings. all harry wants is for him and louis to be one, together, harry waking up to louis curled around him, louis smiling at him, louis being happy with him.  
it’s not going to happen, though. harry’s fully aware.  
he gets up. he looks back down at louis, and thinks he’ll see him again at the studio tomorrow, they have some stupid love song to record. he thinks of louis opening his eyes, expecting harry, and not seeing him there. he thinks of louis waking up with the intention of leaving, but realising he doesn’t have to.  
because harry’s left first.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : padaledcki


End file.
